What If I Said
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Fourth in The Songs of EO. El and Liv contemplate whether they should share their feelings. r&R, ya'll!


_**Disclaimer: This is an awesome songfic if I do say so myself. I like the song. As I said in my last The Songs of EO fic, the song used is **__What if I Said__**, by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner. It's of course, EO. They're at Elliot's, wondering if they should share their feelings. It's season seven, when El is seperated from Kathy, and it's before Liv goes undercover. (Obviously.) Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. Of course not. Because if I owned SVU, Liv and Elliot would be doing it like bunnies! Lol. Read and review, please! With a cherry on top!**_

What If I Said

By Julia

_We've been friends for a long long time_

_You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine_

_She's left you all alone and you feel _

_like no one cares but I've never_

_failed you I've always been there_

_You tell your story it sounds a bit like mine_

_It's the same old situation it happens every time_

_Can't we see, oh maybe you and me_

_it's what's meant to be oh do we disagree_

Olivia Benson sat in her partner/best friend's living room. They had a pizza, and they were going to watch _O Brother Where Art Thou_. It wasn't usually Elliot's kind of movie, but Olivia had talked him into it by telling him it was funny. He needed something funny. He was still bummed about the seperation from his wife, plus, there was something else. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Elliot went into the kitchen to get them something to drink. He was anxious. He had been in love with Olivia for years. Now that he was seperated, he could actually say something, and it was making him nausous. He just wasn't sure that he should.

He went back into the living room, taking another glance at Liv. She looked pensive. She seemed to be ignoring him. She'd been very shy around him since Kathy had called it quits. But he'd been shy, too. He loved Olivia so much. He just wasn't sure how to tell her. He wondered what she would say.

Olivia snuck another glance at him when he sat down. He still seemed quiet. They had been hanging out after work a lot lately. Even on days when one of them was off. Olivia was trying to cheer him up. She wanted him to tell her what was bothering him. He'd been as quiet as she had ever seen. He wasn't a talkative guy, but he was really clammed up lately. What she really wanted to do was jump his bones and tell him that she loved him and wanted to make a life with him. But should she?

_What if I told you _

_what if I said I love you?_

_How would you feel, what would you think,_

_what would we do?_

_Do we dare cross that line between _

_your heart and mine?_

_Or would I lose a friend _

_or find a love that would never end_

_what if I said _

_She doesn't love you oh it's plain to see_

_I can read between the lines of what you're tellin' me_

_And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held_

_How long can I go on keepin' these feelins to myself_

They both sat nervously on the couch. Elliot had his hands resting anxiously in his lap. Olivia was equally anxious. She inched carefully closer to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. She placed her arm on the back of the couch, aching to put it around his shoulder. She longed to have him for her own.

Elliot felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He sat up a little straighter. He just _knew_ that Olivia's arm was on the back of the couch. He wondered if she was trying something. He would not be opposed to that. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he should. He didn't want to mess up their friendship. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do. In the meantime, with her sitting this close, and smelling her vanilla smell, was causing a serious hard on.

Olivia brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. She could smell Elliot's cologne, and it was driving her insane. She nervously ran her hand through her hair, trying to think about something else. It was hard, his smell was intoxicating. ''Do you want another beer?'' She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Elliot shook his head, keeping his eyes on George Clooney's face. That wasn't making him hot like Olivia was. ''No thanks.'' He said, folding his hands even tighter and _extremely_ glad that his voice didn't betray him.

Olivia got up, and went to the kitchen, to get herself another beer. Alcohol probably wasn't going to make it easier to resist Elliot, but she was extremely tense. That would help loosen her up. She leaned against the fridge, cooling her forehead. She was all hot and bothered. She took deep breaths, until she finally felt a little better. She took so long getting the beer that Elliot called out and asked her what she was doing. ''I'll be back in a minute.'' Olivia called back, picking up her beer.

They watched the rest of the movie, both scared to move. They were both the most nervous they had ever been before. When the movie was over, they turned to each other. Olivia spoke first. ''Do you want to do anything else?''

Elliot's heart started to beat faster. ''Um, we could play cards or something.'' They agreed on playing poker, instead of the thing that they both really wanted to do.

_What if I told you _

_what if I said I love you?_

_How would you feel, what would you think,_

_what would we do?_

_Do we dare cross that line between _

_your heart and mine?_

_Or would I lose a friend _

_or find a love that would never end_

_what if I said_

_Oh, we've both had our share of lonliness_

_So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness?_

_And if I found that in you it would _

_make my dreams come true_

_Or would you walk away hear what I have to say_

_What if I told you _

_what if I said I love you?_

_How would you feel, what would you think,_

_what would we do?_

_Do we dare cross that line between _

_your heart and mine?_

_Or would I lose a friend _

_or find a love that would never end_

_what if I said _

_I've always wondered from the day that we met_

_What if I said, what if I said_

_ooooooh, what if I said_

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll enjoyed that! Shoot me a review! The next song in The Songs of EO will be **__Stay, __**by Sugarland. Shoot a review, won't you?**_


End file.
